Oil and Water, a BBxRae Oneshot
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven ALWAYS mixed like Oil and Water as teenagers...  Decades later, their Children, Mark and Angela, are the SAME WAY.  FUTURE FIC


Oil and Water

* * *

><p>Summary: When Beast Boy and Raven were teenagers...they mixed like "Oil and Water."<br>decades later...their CHILDREN, Crow and Primal, are NO DIFFERENT.

[AU Future Fic]

* * *

><p>It was noontime at the household of Garfield and Rachel Logan...<br>FORMERLY the Teen Titans: Beast Boy (Now, Animorph) and Raven.

they had been married for years, and were the parents of TWO CHILDREN.  
>Mark and Angela Logan (also known as CROW and PRIMAL)<p>

However...much like Gar and Rae were back when they were teenagers their Son and Daughter were vitual POLAR OPPOSITES in personality.

and, MUCH like their parents "back-in-the-day"...they FOUGHT like "Lions and Wolves."

[Logan Household]

Garfield was sitting on the couch, flipping thru channels on the TV set.  
>next to him was his wife, Rachel...who was reading a book, silently.<p>

Rae finally stopped reading and looked at Gar.

"so...how was you day?"

Gar shrugged.

"oh, same old-same old..." began Gar

"nothing interesting happens much...when you work at a Fast-Food Restraunt."

Rae smiled.  
>she then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.<p>

"I know it can be stressful...working a job that you HATE.  
>but, you provide for us...and, I'm VERY proud of you."<p>

Gar smiled.

"yeah...kinda make me miss the Good 'Ol Days.  
>back when I was part of the Teen Titans...back when I was a Superhero."<p>

"we're still HEROES, Gar."

"YEAH!, but we never do it as much as we used to."

"we're not Teenagers anymore, Gar...we have responsibilities."

Gar smiled at his wife.

"yeah...I kno-"

SLAM!

Gar and Rae are suddenly jolted out of their thoughts by a Loud Sound.  
>they KNEW it was the front door, and judging my the shouting...they had a GOOD IDEA who it was.<p>

"CAN YOu BE ANY MORE OF A DWEEB!"

Gar and Rae looked and saw two teenagers walk in.

one was a male with grey skin, dark green hair that had a ponytail a red ruby stone on his forehead and wearing a black leotard and dark blue, collared cape.

the OTHER, was a girl with green skin, dark purple hair that was spikey pointed ears, visible fangs and wore a Purple and Black outfit with ARCHED shoulders.

they were Gar and Rae's son and daughter: Mark and Angela.  
>and, they were having their usual TIFFS, again.<p>

"What's your PROBLEM!" said Mark, eyeing his Sister

"my "Problem" is YOU, Mark." said Angela, glaring at her brother

Gar and Rae glanced at each other.  
>they shrugged, then continued to watch this scene with curiousity.<p>

"you TOTALLY embarassed me at School, today!"

"oh, COME ON!  
>your overreacting, I didn't Embarass you!"<p>

Angela glared at Mark.

"you BLEW UP the gym."

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!  
>our school was being attacked by EVIL GHOSTS!"<p>

"Evil Ghosts who caused ALOT less damage than YOU DID.  
>half the school building is HOLE IN THE GROUND!, the other half was On FIRE!"<p>

"I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Mark

"I'm usually GOOD at fighting monsters I honestly don't know HOW it all went wrong like that!"

"I do..." said Angela, bluntly

"You spent LESS time actually fighting and, MORE time making "Goo-Goo Eyes" at Mar'i Grayson."

Mark glared at his sister.

"at least "I" have someone whose interested in me!  
>your so MEAN SPIRITED, that you've Scared Off every guy that looks at you funny."<p>

Angela's eyes grew wide, glaring at Mark.

"what did you say?"

"I sai-"

POW!

Angela punched Mark HARD across the face.  
>she then tackled him, restraining him from behind.<p>

the Beastial Girl squeezed her arm against his throat and, pulled HARD at Mark's ponytail...all teh while Mark was flaying his arms around.

"SAY IT AGAIN!  
>GO ON, JUST SAY THAT AGAIN TO ME!, ONE. MORE. FLIPPING. TIME!"<p>

"HEY-HEY!, L-LEMME GO!"

at that moment, Angela's body was gripped by Shadow Energy.  
>Mark looked to see his mother standing, her arm extended and hand emitting shadows.<p>

"That's ENOUGH, young lady!"

Angela yelled and growled.

"LET ME GO!, LET. ME. GOOOOOOO!"

"Not until you CALM DOWN."

Angela gritted her teeth, growling loudly.  
>she finally exhaled deeply, her breath HEAVILY.<p>

"HMPH!, fine..."

Rae finally lowered Angela down and released her.  
>she and Gar approached their kids and faced them.<p>

"Okay, just what IS going on?" said Gar

Angela scoffed.

"I am sure MARK will be "happy" to tell you ALLLLLL about it."

Mark grumbled as he rubbed his head.  
>Rae looked at her son, a STERN look on her face.<p>

"well, MARK?...what happened at school?"

Mark shrugged.

"well...as I "tried" to explain to Angela.  
>some Ghosts attacked the high school, and I fought them off."<p>

"AFTER you destroyed most of the building while doing it." added Angela

"ANGELA." said Rae, her tone STERN

Angela crossed her arms and huffed.  
>Rae then looked back at Mark.<p>

"now, about these "ghosts"

"they were DANGEROUS, Mom...I had to do something!"

Angela scoffed.

"they were "Ectopusses", you dolt!  
>just a bunch of Floating, Green Octopods...even "I" could of beaten them."<p>

Mark eyed Angela.

"then, how come you did NOTHING!"

Angela glared at him.

"because YOU were being stupid!  
>and, caused MORE DAMAGE than those D*MN THINGS DID!"<p>

Rae slapped Angela at the back of her head.

"WATCH YOU MOUTH, young lady!" snapped Rae

"we don't use words like that in this house!"

"oh, PLEASE..." grumbled Angela

"I've heard you say WORSE to dad!"

"That doesn't mean YOUR allowed to!"

Gar finally decided to speak.

"uhh, girls?"

"WHAT!"  
>"WHAT!"<p>

"aren't we getting off subject, here?"

Angela gritted her teeth, tensing her muscles.

"LOOK!, I'm not at fault here!" snapped Angela

"MARK is the one who blew up the school, all because he wasn't paying attention!"

"I said I was SORRY!" defended Mark

Angela glared right at Mark, her face INCHES from his.

"SORRY WON'T UNDO YOUR MISTAKE!  
>if your REALLY sorry, then next time: STAY FOCUSED!"<p>

Angela finally turned and stormed off, FUMING.  
>everyone heard a door slam HARD, indicating that Angela was now gone.<p>

Mark sighed as he looked down.  
>Gar and Rae looked at him...then, HE looked at them.<p>

"i'm sorry...I didn't mean to mess up."

"it's alright, Mark." began Rae

"your still learning to control your powers.  
>nobody's blaming you for what happened at school."<p>

"Angela IS."

Mark then sighed.

"in fact...she blames me for EVERYTHING."

Mark finally exhaled sharply.

"man...why does she have to be such a JERK all the time!"

Gar put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"don't be so hard on her, Mark.  
>Angela's animal powers sometimes get out of control...she doesn't mean what she says."<p>

Mark eyed his father.

"Powers ain't got NOTHING to do with it, dad!  
>man, she NEVER even laughs at any of my jokes...and, their GOOD ONES, TOO!"<p>

Rae widened her eyes, as did Gar.  
>however, Gar just put on a smile and chuckled.<p>

"oh, i'm sure you think of one that WORKS..." Said Gar

"TRUST ME, I oughta know."

Mark just crossed is arms and huffed.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Began Mark

"there are times I think I was just BORN and "Angie" was carved out of stone while MOM used her fancy "Hocus-Pocus" to bring her to life."

Gar actually laughed at this (even Rae couldn't help but chuckle)

"HEY!, that was a GOOD ONE!"

Mark grinned.

"YEAH, I know...the guys at school thought so, too."

Mark then grimaced.

"then, I realised Angela was behind me the whole time."

Gar and Rae glanced at each other.

"soooo...how did SHE take it?"

Mark made an expression at his parents.

"what do YOU think?" said Mark

"she snatched the chair right out from under me and made my JAW hit the table."

Mark rubbed his chin.

"she's LUCKY I didn't bite my tongue off."

Rae sighed sharply.

"look, I'LL go and talk to her.  
>you two just stay here and watch TV or something."<p>

Rae soon walked off, leaving Gar and Mark alone.  
>Gar looked at his son...then, spoke.<p>

"Sooo...what else did you do, today?"

[Elsewhere]

Angela was laying on her bed, silently.  
>she had changed out of her costume, and was dressed in a simple tanktop and shorts.<p>

she was drawing her claw-like finger in the matress her mind OBVIOUSLY focused on "other things."

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

"GO AWAY, MARK!"

the door opened.  
>Angela growled, then turned and faced whoever it was.<p>

"I SAID GET OU-"

Angela froze once she saw her mother, staring at her STERNLY.  
>he then grumbled and sat up over the edge of her bed.<p>

"what?"

Rae walked into the room and surveyed it.

"your room is a MESS...ever plan on cleaning it?"

Angela eyed the clothes, pieces of paper plates of food and dirt scattered around the room.

she then shrugged her shoulders.

"when I get AROUND to it."

Rae exhaled.  
>she finally walked over and sat beside her daughter.<p>

"you REALLY made Mark upset, Angela."

Angela scoffed.

"i'm his SISTER, not his mom."

"yes, but "I AM..."  
>and, your Bad Additude HAS TO STOP."<p>

Angela crossed her arms, grumbling.  
>Rae eyed Angela, as if TRYING to figure her out.<p>

"what's wrong with you?" said Rae, finally

Angela looked at her mother.

"why do you act like this?, you never used to."

Angela looked away, her eyes narrowed.

"have you been Meditating like I taught you?"

"I HAVE, mom...it isn't working, anymore."

"I find that UNLIKELY."

"IT ISN'T!" snapped Angela

Rae eyed Angela, sternly.

"Angela...is there something your not telling me?"

Angela exhaled, then looked away.  
>after a few minutes passed, she spoke.<p>

"do you...remember that story You and Dad told?  
>you know, the one about that Adonis guy...and, those Chemicals."<p>

"the Man-Beast?"

"yeah, that."

Angela huffed.

"I...I think it's happening to ME."

Rae widened her eyes.

"YOU?"

Rae was silent, trying to process this.  
>she exhaled deeply...then, spoke again.<p>

"how long?"

"a month."

"Why didn't you tell ME?, or your FATHER?"

Angela eyed her mother.

"Because I was TRYING to see if that STUPID Meditation thing would help!"

Angela glared angrily.

"Well, GUESS WHAT, MOM: it DIDN'T!"

Rae eyed her sternly.

"you need to keep meditating, Angela...  
>quitting just because it's hard isn't an option."<p>

Angela crossed her arms.

"yeah...whatever."

Rae exhaled.

"Angela...I know how you feel."

"pff!, no you don't."

"YES, I do..." said Rae, her voice stern

"When I was your age...I had a hard time controling my powers.  
>I kept my feelings bottled up inside, and acted like I didn't need ANYONE."<p>

Angela eyed her mother...who looked "emotional"

"I...did and said things to my friends that I regret, now.  
>things that I don't want YOU to do...thing that your CLOSE to doing."<p>

"what are you talking about?"

Rae looked into her daughter's eyes.

"your shutting people out of your life, Angela...  
>your putting WALLS around your soul, and hurting the people you care about."<p>

Rae put her hand on Angela's shoulder.

"I've spent my whole life doing it...and, I wish I hadn't.  
>I don't want YOU making the same mistakes I made..."<p>

Rae was now making a "pleading" expression.

"so, PLEASE...don't be afraid to show people that you CARE."

Angela looked away, her facial expression HALF Gruff and HALF sympathetic.

"you think I don't care about my brother?, I DO!  
>but, the guy is reckless...he'll get himself killed if he doesn't WISE UP!"<p>

"then, stop insulting him...and, start being helpful."

Angela glanced at her mother...then, sighed.

"right..."

Rae smiled, she then leaned over and gave Angela a quick kiss on her cheek.  
>Angela grumbled at this, obviously NOT liking "mommy smooches"<p>

Rae then stood up and began to leave the room.

"oh, and Angela?"

"yeah?"

Rae gave her daughter her famous GLARE.

"clean this room...NOW."

Angela scowled as Rae left.

Rae walked back to the living room...where she saw her husband and son talking.

"OKAY, here's a good one!" began Gar

"Why was Count Dracula thrown in jail?"

Mark shrugged.

"I dunno, why?"

"Because he robbed a Blood Bank, HA-HA-HA!"

Mark chuckled at this.

"GOOD ONE...but, here's another!"

Gar listened.

"What did the Robin say after the Sparrow took him on a Roller Coaster Ride?"

"I dunno, what?"

Mark smirked.

"to quote my friend, The Raven: NEVERMORE!"

both males laughed out loud.  
>Rae grinned, then approached "her boys"<p>

"I see your all having fun."

Gar and Mark looked at her.

"yeah, well...we're just a couple of Jokers." said Gar

"Hopefully the GOOD KIND..." began Rae

"I've heard about that "new gang" that's been attacking the streets, lately."

"you mean "The Jokerz?"  
>oh, COME ON, Mom...their just a bunch of PUNKS." said Mark<p>

"all the same, BE CAREFUL." said Rae, Causion in her voice

"the REAL Joker was a monster.  
>so, I don't trust this Gang...even if they ARE just punks."<p>

Gar looked at his wife.

"so, Rae...how'd things go with Angela?"

Rae shrugged.

"we came to an Understanding..." began Rae

"I think SHE may be having her own "Beast Within" problems."

"what!" exclaimed Gar, surprised

Mark ALSO looked surprised.

"WHOA!, you mean the "Man-Beast?"  
>that WEREHULK that Dad turns into when he gets mad?, THAT Beast!"<p>

Rae nodded.

"she's been keeping it from us."

Mark looked away, NOW feeling bad over the argument he had with his sister earlier.

Rae approached her son and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mark...I realise it can be HARD to ge close to Angela.  
>but, she DOES needs you and, she LOVES you...even if she doesn't show it."<p>

Mark sighed sharply.  
>Rae then bent down and looked at him.<p>

"so, I want you to be a Good Brother and keep doing what your doing.  
>don't stop trying to make her smile, make her laugh...even if it seems IMPOSSIBLE."<p>

"you say that like she'll do it." said Mark

"she WILL...eventually." said Gar

Mark looked at his father.

"It took me YEARS until I finally made Rae laugh at my jokes."

Rae smirked.

"I ALWAYS thought you were funny, Gar...I was just Stubborn."

Mark pondered this for a moment.

"SO...you saying that Angie is as Stubborn as Mom used to be?"

"Like a MULE." said Gar

Mark chuckled.

"yeah, I guess your right...Angie DOES act like an Ass, sometimes."

Gar and Rae eyed Mark...who gulped.

"OOPS...did I say that outloud?"

"uh-huh..." said a voice

everyone looked and saw Angela standing by.

"mind letting me talk to my brother for a moment?"

Rae nodded.

"SURE."

Rae grabbed Gar's wrist.

"let's go, Garfield."

Gar soon got up.  
>he and Rae walked off, leaving their children alone.<p>

Angela eyed Mark, her arms crossed.  
>Mark gulped hard, darting his eyes.<p>

"so...are you gonna yell at me or what?"

Angela approached Mark.  
>she soon sat down next to him.<p>

"no...I'm not here to yell.  
>I just wanted to apolygize...for how I acted."<p>

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"oh?"

"what happened back at school wasn't DIRECTLY your fault."

"but, it's STILL my fault...isn't it?"

"yep."

Mark exhales.

"figures..."

"look, I just want you to be careful, ALRIGHT! said Angela, half angry

"Fighting Ghosts, Demons and Monsters is MORE SERIOUS than the simple Crooks and Villains that we fight as Teen Titans."

Angela looks at her Brother.

"not to mention the fact that MOST of those things were sent by our "grandfather" strictly to TEST you."

Mark smirked.

"PLEASE...Grandpa Trigon's an Old Dude, I can handle him."

"OLD or NOT, he is still a MONSTER!"

Angela exhaled sharply, looking away.

"and, I happen to know something about "monsters."

Mark looked at Angela.

"why didn't you tell me...about your Beast Problem?"

Angela huffed.

"I...didn't think I needed help.  
>I'm more used to doing things MYSELF."<p>

"but, you NOT alone, sis." said Mark

"and, your not the ONLY ONE who has problems...  
>I also have trouble with my powers, sometimes."<p>

Angela sighed.

"yeah...I know.  
>you act like an idiot so much, that sometimes I forget."<p>

Mark grinned.

"I like to keep things positive."

Angela grinned.  
>she then sighed.<p>

"look...I really am sorry, Mark."

Mark grinned, then patted her shoulder.

"don't worry...I forgive you.  
>you know me, I'm not one to hold a grudge."<p>

Angela smiled.

"thanks."

a few minutes passed.  
>then, the two siblings gave each other a quick hug...but, they quickly parted.<p>

"if you tell ANYONE about this, your DEAD." said Angela

"yeah...I know."

Rae and Gar secretly watched this from a corner.  
>they looked at each other, then smiled.<p>

Mark and Angela ALWAYS mixed like Oil and Water...just like Raven and Beast Boy did.  
>but, they were ALL proof that just because something doesn't mix very well...<p>

it DOESN'T mean Harmony is IMPOSSIBLE.

* * *

><p>Author Note: This oneshot takes place in the Canon of my Teen TitansBatman Crossover "On Dark Wings..."  
>and, takes place in the Time Period of BATMAN BEYOND, and is a preview to a My Sequel Story: GOTHAM 2040.<p>

basicly, this Oneshot i to show an Averange Day in the houseold of Beast Boy and Raven's family...  
>and, that their children act like themselves when they were teenagers (only, more Radically so.)<p>

It is worth pointing out that I based Mark/Crow personality somewhat on DANNY PHANTOM  
>and, AngelaPrimal's personality on Wolverine/X-23 from The X-Men.

I also showed how much BB and Rae have changed...and, how much they HAVEN'T.


End file.
